


Fury's Bunny

by IrisMoonstone



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisMoonstone/pseuds/IrisMoonstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For marietcaelen, who gave me the idea and the challange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury's Bunny

At the Avengers Mansion, a parcel came. Normally when a parcel comes it's just some bits and pieces and jiggery pokery for Tony Stark in his new invention; so naturally, the agent at the desk, already tired and counting down to the end of the day, just commed Stark's level and informed him of the parcel's delivery. Tony had stopped working to think about this, and then announced that he hadn't ordered anything recently. But with nothing better to do and an unstoppable curiosity, he came down to the post room to see what the parcel was.  
As Tony entered, the agent barely looked up, merely gesturing to the parcel, which looked lonely on the desk. Tony wandered over and looked at it, noticing the air holes poked in the top and sides, before quickly relieving it of its brown paper wrappings.  
"Oh" he said, with a mixture of feelings of surprise and confusion. Mainly surprise. Inside the parcel was a box, the sort you put small animals in; and inside the box, was a large, black and white patched rabbit.  
Tony's first thought was must have been the wrong address, which was quickly deleted and replaced with I wonder who ordered a rabbit? The answer to this soon came to him as well and he looked up at the agent at the desk, who had finally looked up from his game of one-sided noughts and crosses to see what the parcel was.  
"It's a rabbit" Tony said helpfully "and I presume it's also Tasha's" when the agent looked blankly at him he prompted "Agent Romanoff? You might want to comm her and tell her, her new torture victim has arrived?"  
The agent did comm her and, not being the brightest of sorts, told her exactly that. To which there was a brief silence and then a sigh "I'll just come down shall I?" and she hung up.  
Not very long later she walked through the door; Tony stopped peering at the rabbit and turned to grin at her. She lifted an eyebrow “Should have known you had something to do with this" she paused as if in thought "oh, wait - I did!"  
Tony grimaced at the sugar-sweet killer smile and protested "It was a mere accident that I was here, mistaken for the owner of this... fluffy bunny. However I now know that it is, in fact, yours and so I am free to leave the scene of the crime." He smiled back as Tasha frowned, leaning to look at the boxed animal.  
"Not so fast, that isn't mine".  
At this, Tony raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It’s not yours?"  
"That’s what I said, genius."  
"Definitely not yours?"  
"Definitely."  
"Ok, not yours"  
"You can stop saying that now," The pretty killer tried to say as non-threateningly as she could.  
Tony was caught up in his thoughts "but if it's not yours..., whose is it?" Tasha just shrugged, "how should I know? In fact, why are you so interested in knowing?"  
"Because..." Tony tried to come up with a good reason and then gave up "I'm curious. I mean, who, in this military strict base... would want a fluffy bunny?"  
Natasha caught on to what he was thinking and smiled before addressing the bored agent at the desk "Could you please inform the entire base that a... fluffy bunny… has arrived without a note or address, and is in need of a home."  
Tony and Tasha exchanged mischievous glances as the agent dutifully carried out their order. They did not have to wait long to find which red faced agent would come running to rescue their new pet, but it was not who they expected. And his entrance wiped both grins of their faces, to be replaced by shock and horror.  
In walked Nick Fury.  
Tight-lipped and definitely not grinning, he strode past them, picked up the cage, then turned and looked each of them in the eye with his single good one, silently and calmly stating that if either of them dared say anything about this to anyone then they would suspiciously disappear one night, never to be seen again; and if one word of it leaks out, Fury would hold them both wholly responsible for it.  
Then, rabbit box in hand; he strode out again, as if nothing had happened.  
As soon as the door was closed, Tony and Tasha turned to each other and split into grins.


End file.
